Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life
by 9thDimen
Summary: Hiei is drawn to a child that Genkai has to take care of and train. As the child grows so does Hiei's feelings. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1: Jinsei

Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life

**Chapter 1: Jinsei**

Botan came to Yusuke with a grave face. She was told to bring Yusuke back to the spirit world because Koenma needed to speak with him, as well as the rest of the gang. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke haven't really seen each other for quite some time. Hiei does occasionally visit Kurama here and there but his visits were drawn out from months at a time since he's been spending most of his time with Mukuro. Yusuke and Kuwabara haven't seen Hiei for about two years now. They've visited Kurama here and there as well but there starting to move on to their own paths now.

Yusuke doesn't like the idea of being fetched again to do whatever Koenma is asking him to do. He's done with the spirit world and all of its nonsense. He wants to settle down with Keiko, but he can't do that when he's on Koenma's leach again.

The portal was already created far out in the forest so no human can happen to stumble upon it. Yusuke looked at it warily. He hopes whatever Koenma wants won't be as death threatening as his last missions.

Kurama was already at the portal as well as Kuwabara.

"Hey," Yusuke said with exhaustion. Kurama nodded his head and Kuwabara had his head turned the other way. Yusuke knew he was pissed.

"What the hell does Koenma want from us now Botan, I mean, what else could he possibly ask us for after everything we've went through," Kuwabara wined.

Botan shook her head, "Believe me, you won't believe me if I even told you myself. You'll just have to see for yourself." Botan scooted the boys along. They all went through the portal.

The walk to Koenma's office seemed to take forever. For some odd reason Botan was walking slower than usual. There's defiantly something bad going on here.

When Botan opened the doors to Genka's office everything seemed to stand still. Koenma was in his teenage state and there was a baby in his hand. A human baby? No Yusuke could sense the aura it was producing. But the strange thing is, usually babies don't produce an aura that strong until they reach the age of one or one in a half.

"Wow Koenma, I had no idea you had a baby!" Kuwabara said while walking over to the baby and making weird noises.

"It's not my baby, one of my ogres found her in the Makai river floating. We've tried to find the mother or father but they couldn't find a trace," Koenma said a little exhausted.

"Who would leave their own baby in a river to drown," Kuwabara wondered out loud.

Hiei looked the baby intently. His memories started to resurface of his own past. How his mother dropped him off a cliff… No, he doesn't want to think about that right now.

Yusuke walked over to the baby to examine it. "So why are you showing us this baby?"

"She'll be staying with Genkai," Koenma said. Yusuke unwrapped the baby so he could have a better look at her head.

Yusuke whistled, "Take a look at those eyes."

Kurama walked over next to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Her eyes were completely black like she only had pupils.

"I'm guessing this isn't her true form, Koenma," Kurama said.

"No it isn't, we had to make some adjustments so people won't…" Koenma broke off in mid sentence. He already said too much.

"So people won't what?" Yusuke asked, but Koenma just nodded indicating he wasn't going to say anything else. "So why did you bring us here in the first place, what does this baby have to do with us?"

"You four will be training her. She will be a very powerful demon when she reaches adulthood and I want her to be my new spirit detective."

Yusuke huffed, "So you're already replacing me, huh."

Koenma just shrugged, he handed the baby over to Kurama. "I want you guys to deliver this to Genkai, she already knows that the baby is on its way so go along and please be careful with her." Koenma walked over to his desk and sat down looking through some papers. Kurama nodded and walked off with the baby. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei followed closely behind.

_________________

"I wonder what her name is," Yusuke said while he was holding the baby as they walked up the steps. He looked down at the baby. Not once had she cried or made a fuss. She just looked up at whoever was holding her with curiosity. "Koenma didn't tell us."

Kurama and Kuwabara shrugged. Hiei left as soon as he was back. He didn't think four people should deliver a baby.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs they headed into Genkai's temple. She was sitting in her usual spot drinking tea. She looked up at them and stood up quickly and walked over to them. She took the baby from Yusuke's hands. "So this is the little idiot who'll be living with me." When Genkai looked into the babies eyes she stiffened. "I see," she simply said.

"You see what?" Kuwabara asked.

"None of your business." Genkai walked off into the other room. Yusuke followed.

"Hey, wait up grandma," Yusuke yelled after her. "What the hell is all this about?" He asked once he caught up to her.

"I can't tell you know, but once this child is older I will tell you. All I can say is she will be powerful and we need to make sure she's on our side instead of the other," Genkai said rather annoyed. She doesn't like to be asked all these questions. If Yusuke asks one more thing she's probably going to explode.

"But why can't you tell me?"

"Yusuke if you know what's good for you, you will shut that trap of yours before you get yourself hurt." Genkai's buttons were being pushed and you don't push her buttons.

Genkai walked into a room with baby stuff in it. It was obvious Koenma sent someone over to decorate and room specifically for the baby. Genkai set the baby down in the crib. The baby looked up at her with her curious eyes. She could tell this little girl was going to be one of the most powerful demons ever born. She understands that she's the only suitable teacher that will teach this one baby how to fight, defend herself, and to be loyal. What Genkai couldn't comprehend was why did she have to take care of the baby? She will of course make the buffoons help her but…

"What's her name anyways?" Yusuke said from behind Genkai. She didn't realize he was behind her also looking down at the baby.

"Her name is - Jinsei."

**Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life **

**End of chapter 1**

**(Like I said before, if you like then review. This chapter is short because it's the first chapter and I wanted to see if people like it. Okay review if you want me to continue, if not then don't review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life

**Chapter 2**

"Jinsei, what the hell are you doing?" Genkai yelled at the top of her lungs, while the little six year old Jinsei was scurrying off with Genkai's walking stick. Jinsei loved to play jokes like this on the old hag. It gave her some fun in her boring "having to train everyday" life. Genkai was getting to old to chase after the little girl. Genkai sighed to herself. _That little brat acts just like Yusuke_, Genkai thought. She smiled a little, at lest she's not the only one who she looks up to.

Little Jinsei ran through the forest. She stopped to take her breath when she knew Genkai wasn't pursing her. She giggled a little then started to walk and hit stuff with Genkai's stick. Genkai was getting old and she needed support when she walked. Before Jinsei could walk any further she could sense a familiar presence lying under a tree not to far from where she's standing, and he hasn't noticed that she was there yet. One thing Jinsei is really good at is concealing her energy so the strongest of youkai's can't sense her energy.

She crept from behind Hiei. He was fast asleep not even noticing the little girl walking slowly toward him. Jinsei crept closer and closer till she was only inches away from him. She noticed that his blade was lying loosely on his lap. He must have been training hard and was too tired to put it back in its place. She put her small slender fingers around the hilt of the blade then looked up at Hiei to see if he noticed. His eyes still laid shut. She gently lifted the blade up and he still stayed fast asleep. She brought the blade to her chest and slowly walked backwards away from Hiei, and then she hid behind a tree. She started to giggle again. She was too sneaky for even Hiei. She started to walk away but before she could take two steps something blurred in front of her. It was Hiei.

He glared down at her, "It isn't nice to steal from your masters," he said darkly. Jinsei started to scream and she ran to her left as fast as she can. Hiei couldn't help but smirk. He doesn't like children and even though she can be goofy at some times he couldn't help but think of her like him when he was young, minus all the blood shed and demons dying. He pursued after her, he wasn't planning on hurting her but he did like to scare her.

Jinsei ran as fast as she could through the forest. She was faster than any human child and she's at lest a D class strength which is pretty impressive for someone who's only six. Hiei knew when she reached age fourteen she'll be A class.

Hiei reappeared in front of her once more. Jinsei screamed and slide to a stop but before she could run in another direction Hiei picked her up by the back of her shirt and brought her to his eye level. Jinsei stuck her tong out at him. "You know, if you weren't Genkai's student I would have killed you for doing that," he said bleakly.

"Yeah sure Hiei, I doubt that butthole," she stuck her tong out again at him. Hiei took his sword and Genkai's walking stick.

"You're in a stealing mood today?" Hiei asked curiously as he looked at Genkai's stick then back at Jinsei.

"That stupid old hag wouldn't let me go play at Yusuke's house, instead she made me blast some boulders," she said with agitation. She crossed her arms and stuck her head at the sky glaring. She defiantly has Yusuke attitude.

"Maybe Yusuke isn't good for you to be hanging out with; he's rubbing off on you." Hiei dropped her to the ground. She easily landed on her feet.

"You know Hiei, you need to be more polite to a lady," Jinsei sneered. She crossed her arms again.

"Ladies aren't rude like you are," Hiei snapped back.

"How would you know, you never had a real lady in your life." She had a big grin on her face. Hiei stomped towards her.

"Did Yusuke say that to you…" but before he could say anything else and sharp spirit energy was flaring up in the distance and it was coming towards Hiei and Jinsei. Jinsei felt it right away and got in her fighting stance. Hiei glanced over at her and couldn't help but smirk, she was brave. He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Stay behind me," he demanded. She started to fuss but stopped when someone stepped into view. It was once of Mukuro's servants. He didn't bother to disguise himself as a human. He had multiple eyes on his head and bright blue skin. He had no ears but just holes on the side of his head. Jinsei grabbed Hiei's pants and peaked at the demon. Hiei tried to push her behind him before the demon could spot her but it was too late. The demon looked straight at Jinsei their eyes locking with one another. The demon smirked at her and licked his lips and Jinsei glared at him. Hiei finally pushed her all the way behind him so she won't cause anymore trouble.

"Hmmm, the great Hiei protecting a child, I wonder what Mukuro would think about this," the demon teased.

"What's your purpose here?' Hiei demanded.

"Oh nothing, just a routinely check up that's all. Mukuro wants to make sure you're still alive since you haven't contacted her for about two months now," he hissed.

"Go back to her and tell her I'm just fine, now leave."

The demon nodded but before he disappeared he looked down at Hiei's lags and started to laugh. Then he walked off. When the demon disappeared Hiei finally let go of Jinsei's head that he just realized he was holding tightly against him. She walked away from him and huffed.

"Why did you hide me?" she asked stubbornly.

"If he didn't know you were with me, he would have killed you without hesitation."

This made Jinsei cringe. She looked away from him, and then she started to giggle. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me or let any other demon hurt me." She laughed then she started to run away still laughing. She stopped then looked behind her at him. "Thanks Hiei for protecting me though," she said softly then she ran off back to Genkai's place. Hiei's gut started to twist when he watched her run off.

What the hell is wrong with him? Why did he just show weakness to one of Mukuro's servants. Now the Makai will know of his arrogance. But he couldn't help himself from protecting Jinsei. He didn't even give it a second thought in protecting her. _But why?_ Hiei thought. Why does he care for her… no, Hiei doesn't care for no one except for himself, no one. He couldn't stay here for any longer. He had to go; he doesn't want to see Jinsei any longer. When he does see her, he feels lost to her…

The next day Yusuke came to visit Jinsei. Jinsei immediately pounced on him. Yusuke laughed as Jinsei bit him and tried to beat him up.

"She really does have a liking to you for some odd reason," Genkai said as she watched Jinsei wrestle with Yusuke.

"Well, I've always been good with kids," He teased as he finally got Jinsei off of him.

"Hiei left," Genkai said seriously.

Yusuke looked up at her ignoring Jinsei. "Doesn't he always leave? He'll be back in a month."

"No Yusuke, he left for good. Last night he came to me saying he can't be around Jinsei any longer."

Yusuke looked startled. "Why, does he hate Jinsei or something?"

Genkai looked down at the little girl who was now listening intently to their conversation. "I think you know the real reason to that, Yusuke." Yusuke also looked down at Jinsei, when he noticed that she was listening, his expression lightened up. He smiled down at her and picked her up and let her straddle his neck.

"Hey remember how you wanted to me teach you that shot gun technique?" Yusuke asked her.

Jinsei face lit up. "Are you going to teach me?" She asked eagerly. Yusuke nodded his head. They both walked off.

Genkai watched the little girl start talking to Yusuke about how excited she was to learn the technique but Genkai could feel she was hurting inside.

**End of chapter 2**

**Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life**

**(Okay, well that's it for today. Like I said if I get more reviews I'll continue this story and have a lot of chapters come out each week, like three to four chapters possibly so please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life

**Chapter 3**

"She's grown quite powerful over the years, Yomi," Kurama said while sipping tea with Yomi at his quarters. Yomi has arranged a meeting with Kurama to discuss some…issues.

"What's her age?" Yomi asked as he sipped his tea as well.

"She's fourteen now, and yet she's already an A class demon. When she reaches sixteen she might as well be able to beat you."

Yomi sighed to himself. "She might be trouble later on in the future; I don't see why Koenma didn't dispose of her when they found her in the river. Even when they know what she is and what she's capable of. She hasn't even begun the proper training from her own people to control herself," Yomi sighed again. He was brushing his hand threw his hair. "How's Yusuke?"

"Keiko and Yusuke had twins about fou years back, their living a happy human life with no interference with this world and any other." Kurama sat his tea on the table. He was happy for Yusuke and his life now but he was also jealous. What he would give to live a normal human life. To live in his own house, to fall in love and have kids of his own; but he knew that would never happen. After all he is Yoko Kurama.

"How are you faring? Still living with that mother of yours?"

"No, I have an apartment now." Kurama wouldn't say anymore. His life isn't normal. He consistently has to come back to the Makai to deal with some issues.

"What about Hiei, I haven't heard from him in awhile?"

Kurama looked down at his tea. He hasn't heard from Hiei in about five years. He doesn't know why. All he knows is that Hiei doesn't like to be around Jinsei. Jinsei hasn't seen Hiei in awhile either. He doesn't even think she remembers him at all.

---- ---- ---- ----

"I can't believe you hit me in the head with that stupid cane of yours again GRANDMA!" Jinsei yelled at Genkai as Genkai wacked her on the head for not doing her work for today. Jinsei grabbed Genkai's cane and threw it out in the woods miles away. "Now go fetch it if you ever want to walk again," She said while pointing toward where she threw the stick.

Genkai was fuming, "You go grab it before I make you run until you drop, now you go fetch it or I'll bust you a new hole to poop out of if you don't," Genkai yelled back.

"I want to see you try old hag…"

Yusuke walked up the steps with Keiko each holding their child in their hands. Yusuke watched and sighed to himself. "They've been at it for about a week now, doesn't she realize that Genkai is about to drop dead soon?"

"I heard that Yusuke," Genkai yelled at him.

Yusuke smirked. It's still the good old days.

"Jinsei let go of Genkai's hair before you rip it out of her skull," Keiko said while setting her boy next to Yusuke and walking over to them and prying Jinsei off of Genkai.

When that was all settled they all went inside Genkai's house to enjoy Yusuke's, Keiko's and the kids company.

Yusuke and Keiko had a boy and a girl twins. The only difference about them is their hair color. The boy has brown hair while the girl has black hair like Yusuke.

"So Maya, how old are you know?" Jinsei asked the little girl. She was sitting on Jinsei's lap. She looked up at her and held up two fingers. "And how old is that?"

"Three," the little girl said then went back down to eating her apple sauce.

Jinsei laughed at her. The little boy was also eating apple sauce as well. He was sitting in Yusuke's lap.

"Taka, why don't you tell Jinsei what you did to mama yesterday," Yusuke said trying to suppress a laugh at he thought about yesterdays events.

Taka looked up at Jinsei and said, "I peed on her."

Jinsei started to laugh hysterically, "Why did you pee on your mom?"

Keiko looked at Yusuke with unpleasing eyes as Yusuke also started to burst out laughing.

"Because I felt like it," Taka said then started to eat his apple sauce as well.

Yusuke and Jinsei were still laughing. Then suddenly Jinsei stopped. She quickly got up and turned toward the sliding doors.

"What's wrong Jinsei?" Yusuke asked as he got up as well.

"I Sense someone," Jinsei said quietly as she concentrated on the energy.

Yusuke tried to feel the energy but he got nothing. "Maybe you imagining-" but before he could say anything more, Jinsei burst outside and started to look around. When Yusuke ran outside after her she was already off into the woods. Yusuke tried to catch up to her but she was long gone and he wasn't fast like she was.

Jinsei ran as fast as she could toward the presence, but for some odd reason the person was faster than she was. She was losing him and before she knew it she couldn't pick up his energy anymore. She stopped in a clearing and tried to pick up the energy but she got nothing.

It was so familiar, but she doesn't remember where she felt that energy from before. She wanted to go see who it was but she knew she wasn't going to find out. She kicked a rock and it flew into a tree. She watched as it made a dent in the tree. She knew the person couldn't be that far away. He must be good at concealing his energy or maybe he has something to conceal it with.

"Heloooooo," she yelled. There was no answer. "Is there anybody out there? I promise I won't hurt you." _If you don't hurt me, _she added silently. There was still no answer. She huffed, and then she started to head back. Whoever it was, was spying on her or someone she was with. She wonders who it was.

The walk to Genkai's house seemed longer than she expected. When she arrived she found Yusuke sitting on the ground waiting for her. When he caught sight of her he got off the ground and walked over to her.

"Did you find that person?" He asked. Jinsei shook her head. She sighed and walked back into Genkai's temple. She didn't feel like spending time with her friends and her family.

---- ---- ---- ----

Hiei watched as Jinsei stopped in a clearing. He had to admit. She was pretty fast for her age. This was the first time he seen her since he first left her. She's has growing into a fine women. Her jet black hair was in the middle of her back now. She's starting to get her womanly curves as well.

"Helooooooo," Jinsei yelled. Then a few seconds later she yelled, "Is there anybody out there? I promise I won't hurt you." She stood there for a few more seconds than she kicked a rock. It flew into the tree he was hiding in. it went all the way threw. Hiei smirked, she was getting strong. He could also sense she was an A class demon as well.

Jinsei finally walked off. When she was out of sight and Hiei couldn't sense her anymore he jumped down and looked at the tree. It was a clean cut. Hiei looked toward the way she was walking. He didn't know why he decided to come visit her. He wanted to drop by and say hi but Yusuke and Keiko was there. It seems they finally mated and had kids of their own.

_This is stupid,_ Hiei thought. _Why did I come here in the first place, I don't belong here anymore. Jinsei isn't worth my time anymore. She's just a pathetic little child._ As Hiei started to walk off his gut started to tighten up again. Why does he feel this way when he sees Jinsei, why does he have the desire to go talk to her? She's just a child. Hiei shook his head. He will not come visit her again, even if it kills him.

Hiei went back to the Makai to go find Mukuro.

**Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life**

**End of Chapter 3**

**(Okay this one didn't have a lot of stuff going on but I wanted to add one more thing to her past before she finally reached the age that she'll be at for the rest of the chapters. Remember more chapters will come out if you review, if you don't like then don't review if you do like then review. Check out my other stories as well.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life

**Chapter 4**

"What's her power ranking now?" Koenma asked one of his servants that have been surveying Jinsei for about two years now.

"She has reached the ranking of S, sir. Her powers have grown rapidly over the last two years. I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to beat Yomi at his peak," The servant replied.

"Yes… Indeed…" Koenma was in deep thought about future events. On his big screen sitting in front of his desk, he was watching Jinsei walking up to a fortress getting ready for battle along with some other guys who Koenma assigned as well to help her out.

Jinsei was now Koenma's new spirit detective, or how she likes to call herself, 'his dog'. She doesn't like to follow Koenma's orders but she does willingly anyways because if it wasn't for him she would have drown in that river or taken by slave traders. She owed Koenma her life and she'll do anything for him no matter what it cost her.

* * *

There was a war going on in the Makai. Mukuro and Hiei have been trying desperately to stop the war, but for some odd reason when they took out a camp of the enemy more would come up out of no where. And they've had a liking to attack Mukuro fortress whenever they gather enough men. Today is the day where they attack with more than five hundred men. Hiei was waiting patiently for Koenma's help. He sent men of a high ranking to come aid him. He hoped they were at lest A class or above.

He watched as they arrived. Thankfully they passed right around the incoming troops. At lest their not dumb. He welcomed them in after he checked them to make sure they weren't actual spies from the enemy.

Koenma sent ten troops. Hiei was a little disappointed. Nine of them were A class demons while one of them was an S class. The S class was well equipped with what looked like home made armor. He also had a mask to conceal his face. The mask was only made of bandages. He also had on a human sweater hoody. It was cut off so it was only covering his shoulders and head. Not much protection from anyone aiming at his head. His torso was also covered a little ways with the hoody but from what Hiei can tell he had nice leather armor on to protect him from any swords or weaponry. His pants were the usual fighting style that practically any warrior would wear; he himself was wearing his black pair. (The masked guy is wearing white instead of black).

The masked man wouldn't look at Hiei; he kept his eyes down avoiding eye contact. Hiei thought this was a little strange. When Hiei went to approach him he stiffened like he was going to attack.

Hiei didn't pay any mind to it. The enemy's troops were coming closer every second. He didn't have time to deal with small things like this.

"Follow me," Hiei commanded as he walked off. They followed.

Hiei presented the troops to Mukuro. When she was done checking them over she nodded toward Hiei and Hiei lead them off to the rest of his own troops. They stood in the back. The weaker were in the front and the stronger where in the back. When Hiei returned to Mukuro's side she seemed a little disappointed about something.

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked her.

"It seems they've only sent mostly C class demons and a few A, but nothing to special. This battle shouldn't last very long."

Mukuro and Hiei lead their troops outside in front of the fortress. They stayed on top while they watched their troops align for battle. Hiei looked down at Koenma's troops. He saw the mask fighter talk to one of his friends. They seem to be laughing about something. Do they sense as well this will be an easy fight? Hiei watched as the masked fighter look up his way then back down when he noticed he was staring. Once this battle is over and he survives, Hiei will find out who is under the mask. He just hopes he won't be dead by then because he doesn't want to be looking for his body after the battle. And he knew there was going to be a lot of dead demons.

Hiei could see the enemy troops from far away now. They were slowly walking toward them. Hiei wished they would hurry up and charge or run away from their massive army, but of course Hiei could only wish.

After an hour has passed the enemies troops stopped. Someone stepped in front of them giving them a speech most likely. The man turned around and held up his sword then Hiei heard them screaming and charging toward them. Hiei watched as his front men stiffen with fear. It's a shame they will die today.

The battle has begun. Hiei watched some more as his men and there men were slaughtered. He was actually enjoying himself but then something caught his eye. He looked closer to a group of people fighting and noticed Koenma's troops were fighting. Why didn't they stay back and wait for the weak wave to pass. Are they morons?

Jinsei had two long daggers in her hands. They were about the same length as her arms. Which aren't very long since she's short. She slashed threw a couple of enemies troops and she dodged some of their blows. They were pathetically weak. When she had time to look up at Hiei she did so. But she instantly looked back down when she saw him looking at her. She doesn't know why but she somehow recognizes him, but she doesn't remember where and it's eating away at her brain.

Koenma assigned her to this mission because he had no one else stronger than her to take out most of another army. She doesn't really care that she was sent out to fight in a war that she had no part in. she likes to fight.

She knew this was only the first wave of enemies. She guessed there was going to be three more on there way. She wanted to protect as many lives as she can. That's was how she was brought up, to protect people.

Two waves have passed. The second wave was as weak as the last and Jinsei was bored. She sat on her butt and watched the next wave come. She noticed some huge looking demons but didn't really care that much since there wasn't too many of them.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Jinsei yelled. Everyone around her looked at her. "When is the real fighting going to take place, I mean come on I haven't even broken a sweat yet," she complained. She started to kick her lags like a child which she knew was immature but she didn't care at that second. She came there to fight and she isn't fighting.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

When the third wave hit two of the bigger demons charged at her. They obviously wanted to get her out of the picture. They both had huge axes bigger than her body, but when they swung them they were incredibly fast. Jinsei actually had to watch where they were swinging so she wouldn't get hit.

She took one of the big ones down by sneaking behind it and jumping on its back and sticking her blades into its spinal cord. When she took her blades out from its back she didn't have time to dodge the blade from the other big ass demon. She brought both of her blades up just in time to block it axe from making contact with her face. The demon looked down at her small body and wondered how someone her size can be so strong.

One of her allies killed the demon while he was confused.

The fourth wave was about the same as the last and had the same ending.

The fifth and last wave was the strongest. Jinsei was actually gasping for air.

Hiei watched the masked fighter with amusement. He was incredibly strong and Hiei wondered if maybe he wanted to be in his army for good and not follow Koenma's orders. But for some reason Hiei couldn't help but feel worry for the fighter. He didn't want anything to happen to him. _Great,_ Hiei thought,_ I'm turning gay_.

Hiei watched as the fighter was getting sluggish on his attacks. When the fighter noticed no one was around him to attack he took a knee to catch his breath.

Bad mistake.

A demon charged at him. When the fighter noticed, it was already too late. He didn't have time to move out of the way. Hiei watched at the sword came down. The demon who attacked the fighter wasn't very good and handling a sword because he just sliced at his face tearing his bandages off and hoody. The fighter pointed his finger at the demon and yelled, "Spirit gun!" Hiei watched in confusion as white energy was released from the fighters finger creating a resemblance of Yusuke's spirit gun. When the fighters blow hit, the demon was incinerated. The fighter fell on his butt as long dark blue hair was falling around him. Hiei stiffened and he watched the blue hair settle into place. The fighter slowly stood up and turned toward Hiei looking at her ally friends and smiling.

"Jinsei," Hiei whispered. Jinsei looked straight up at him as if she heard him. She looked at him in confusion. Did she know that the bandages where off? Of course she knew, she was rubbing her face where the demon slashed at her. Hiei knew then it wasn't her desire to cover her face. Koenma must have forced her to do so. Koenma knew Hiei wouldn't let her into his army if he knew that it was her. The one question that was bugging him was is if she remembers who he was.

Jinsei looked up at Hiei knowing her bandages were off her. She didn't really care. Koenma told her not to take the mask off at any cost in front of Hiei. _Well that is ruined,_ Jinsei thought. She looked back down at her friends. They were gathering around her asking her if she was all right. They were down right dirty like she was and even more exhausted. She laughed in there faces. "You guys are asking me if I'm alright? Look at you guys; you probably look worse than me."

Hiei watched as they all started to laugh with each other. He looked around them. The battle was finally over. Mukuro was right, it wasn't going to last that long. Only a day.

Hiei looked once more at Jinsei. Once he got a hold of Koenma he was going to kill him himself, but first he had to face his fears. Talking to Jinsei.

**Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life**

**End of Chapter 4**

**(I'm sorry that I didn't get to add another chapter to the story and I think this one kind of sucked. I've been busy with exams and stuff and tomorrow the tenth is my last day of school. This chapter will probably be the most action you will get in this story. I want this story to be more about Jinsei and Hiei and them falling in love and yada, yada, yada. You get my drift. This chapter was only added because I wanted a way for Hiei to meet Jinsei again because I thought it was pretty dumb it he was trying to avoid her that one day when she was older he magically appears at her door step and they fall in love. I hate stories like that. Well review if you like it if you don't then don't review. Remember I will not continue unless I get some reviews.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jinsei yelled at Hiei. Hiei had a firm grip on her arm and was pulling her to a patrol to be transported back to the Nengenkai. Jinsei was furious with Hiei. He came walking up to her and grabbed her arm for no reason and started to drag her out of Mukuro's castle. Does she look like a child? "I don't know who you think you are but you better let go of my arm before I hurt you."

Hiei began to laugh, "Before you hurt me, I think it'll be the other way around." Jinsei brought her hand up and before Hiei could react she slapped him square in the face. Hiei actually fell on his butt and when he looked back up at her she was already heading back to where he first dragged her from. Hiei stood up and walked after her. "Do you know who I am?" Hiei asked furiously.

Jinsei turned around and stuck her tong out at him. "I know exactly who you are Hiei, Mukuro's right hand man and the general of her army."

Hiei stopped in his tracks. So she does know who he is, but does she remember him when she was a child?

"Why are you so set on sending me back to the ningenkai anyways?" Jinsei said while tapping her foot on the ground.

"You don't belong here."

"How don't I belong here?"

"If you don't want to die then I advise you to leave."

Jinsei glared at Hiei. How dare he say that to her, does he have any idea who she is? She's the knew spirit detective and she sure as hell knows she's been through a lot worse then what this dirt bag can throw at her. Of course maybe he just needs a taste of her power to convince him that she belongs here. "You shouldn't threaten me, Hiei," she seethed.

Hiei smirked at her, "I just did." Hiei didn't see her move. All of the sudden she was behind him and he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Jinsei punched him multiple times in the back making him fly backwards and into some trees. He landed on his butt again almost doing the splits. Hiei then coughed up some blood.

She was quick and strong, Hiei knew that, and if he had any brains he wouldn't challenge her and thankfully he knew better than that. He slowly got up while holding his back. He felt like he gained fifty years. Jinsei reappeared in front of him. She started to laugh at him as he struggled to get up. "Having a little trouble there grandpa?" She teased.

Hiei glared at her, and then he smirked. "You act just like him."

Jinsei stopped laughing, "I act like whom?"

"Yusuke."

Jinsei was taken back, "You know Yusuke?"

"I've known Yusuke when he himself was a spirit detective," Hiei said while standing up straight letting his back go with his hand. "He was sent off on a mission to retrieve some artifacts that Kurama and I stole from Koenma."

"So why aren't you guys still hanging with each other?"

"You came into the picture," Hiei simply said and he walked toward her as he continued to speak. "I already notified Yusuke about you returning to the ningenkai, he's waiting on the other side of the portal. It would be quite rude if you left him waiting." Hiei stopped in front of her and motioned for her to continue on into the forest. Jinsei looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Look I don't really give a flying rats ass if he's waiting for me or not. I'm staying here until I feel like leaving, so you better back off or next time I'm going to kick your scrawny white ass to Pluto."

This pissed Hiei off. "You're getting on my last nerve child, you better follow my orders or…"

"Or what? You're going to have your girlfriend beat me up?"

Hiei wanted to kick her ass but he couldn't bring himself to unsheathe his sword. He did put his hand on the hilt but he couldn't go any further. Jinsei eyed him weirdly as she watched him hesitate on his sword. Then she smiled knowing she won the fight. "So you don't look as stupid as you look. You've made a wise choice to not challenge me shrimp."

"You're shorter than me," Hiei pointed out threw clenched teeth.

"No I'm not," Jinsei protested. She eyed him for a second, most likely measuring his height and then she walked up to Hiei standing next to him measuring her height to his. This took Hiei off guard. He was about to step back but Jinsei grabbed his wrist making him stand still. Hiei felt ice wash over him. He couldn't move as he watched Jinsei stand on her tippy toes trying to be taller than Hiei but with no prevail. This seemed to piss her off more. "It's not fare, why is everyone taller than me!" She huffed. She then let go of Hiei and turned her back on him. "Whatever, I'm still not leaving whether you like it or not, and your going to like it." She said then walked off. Hiei glared after her.

What kind of demon is she? Hiei wanted to know now. Why does she have this affect on him? Hiei doesn't really understand what he's feeling towards Jinsei, was it lust or something else. Of course he felt lust in the past, he's taken his own women into bed but he never felt like this toward any of them as he does toward Jinsei.

Hiei walked after Jinsei. Hopefully she decides to leave soon; he doesn't want to be the cause of her death, especially with him lurking around.

Hiei walked into a room (Somewhat like a living room) seeing Jinsei just sitting down with her partners. As soon as Hiei entered the room everyone stood up from where they were sitting and bowed to Hiei. Jinsei made an irritated noise in the background. Hiei nodded to them and they all sat back down. They were all in descent shape even after fighting as they did. He was impressed; he would have come out of that sort of fighting with a broken arm and rib.

"What the hell do you want know?" Jinsei said with an annoyed tone. Everyone around her looked at her like she was crazy. She glared back at them as if she was daring them to say anything to her.

"If you're going to stay in the Makai I want to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble," Hiei simply said leaning against a bookshelf.

"Why does it matter to you if I get into trouble?"

"Because I'll be the one who have to clean up after you and I rather not be your maid."

"So you're saying you're going to babysit me?"

"Hn."

"Just to get things straight, you're not going into the bathroom with me and if you even try I'll tell on you."

Hiei smirked. "Who will you tell?"

"Yusuke."

"What will Yusuke do?"

"He'll kick your ass."

"Hn, you don't have to worry, I rather not go into the bathroom with you. It's not like there's anything to see in the first place."

Jinsei faced turned tomato red. "I beat I'm the best peace of ass you ever saw, plus I'm not a slutty whore either."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I know about all those women you slept with, they all crawling with all sorts of STD's, but of course its not like you can do any better and if you haven't noticed I'm the best there is."

Hiei glared at her like he never glared at someone before and it didn't even faze her. "What makes you special?"

"I guess you can say I'm still pure."

"You're a virgin?"

"Like I said I'm the best woman you ever seen."

"If you're talking about looks then you're far below the border line."

Jinsei stood straight up her face redder than ever, and then she started to stalk towards Hiei. One of her friends stepped out in front of her to stop her. He grabbed her shoulder and told her to calm down.

"You're a fucking sack of shit," she spat at him then disappeared.

Hiei sighed to himself. Who was he kidding; Jinsei was one of the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on. She was only eighteen and she had all the right curves in the right spots. Her skin was flawless from what he could tell. He couldn't believe she was still a virgin. After going to that human school he isn't surprise she isn't popping out babies by now, since all the boys their age think about sex.

Jinsei was roaming the castle trying to find someplace to go to the bathroom. She didn't know where she was since she was running for about ten minutes blinded by rage. They need to put some signs up in the fortress.

She was still walking for about half an hour before she gave up and slumped into the wall. How can today get any worse? She didn't want to go back to ningenkai and get murdered by Genkai. Stupid old hag, why isn't she dead yet, she's like one hundred and fifty years old. Before Jinsei left, she stole Genkai's cane and hid it under her bed. She's still probably looking for it. Genkai never thinks about looking in her room when Jinsei hides stuff.

"Are you lost little girl?" A voice said from the shadows. Jinsei quickly stood up looking into the shadows where the voice was heard. A guy with bright blue skin, multiple eyes on his head and no ears walked out.

"Well aren't you ugly," Jinsei said disgustingly.

The demon glared at her then he suddenly smiled. "My have you grown little Jinsei, the last time I seen you was when you were a little girl," he said smoothly.

"Well, personally I don't remember you and I'm a little surprise. With a face like that it's sort of hard to forget that person."

The demon glared at her once more. "Mukuro wants to talk with you, follow me," he said then turned around walking back into the darkness. Jinsei stood there looking after him.

_Maybe if I stand here long enough he won't realize I'm not following him… yeah I'll do just that,_ Jinsei thought as she smiled to herself.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting Jinsei, she doesn't like it when people keep her waiting," the demon said in the shadows of the hallway. Jinsei sighed to herself and followed the blue guy.

**End of chapter 5**

**Wasurerareta Jinsei, Forgotten life**

**(Okay well that's it for this chapter, remember if you like review if you don't like review. Chapters will come out faster if I get more reviews!)**


End file.
